conquestworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate States of America
The Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), commonly referred to as the Confederacy, is a country in North America. The Confederacy was originally formed by seven secessionist slave-holding states – South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas – in the Lower South region of the United States, whose regional economy was heavily dependent upon agriculture, particularly cotton, and a plantation system that relied upon the labor of African-American slaves. Each state declared its secession from the United States following the November 1860 election of Republican candidate Abraham Lincoln to the U.S. presidency on a platform which opposed the expansion of slavery into the western territories. Before Lincoln took office in March, a new Confederate government was established in February 1861, which was considered illegal by the government of the United States. States volunteered militia units and the new government hastened to form its own Confederate States Army from scratch practically overnight. After the Civil War began in April, four slave states of the Upper South – Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina – also declared their secession and joined the Confederacy. The Confederacy later accepted Missouri and Kentucky as members, although neither officially declared secession nor were they ever largely controlled by Confederate forces; Confederate shadow governments attempted to control the two states but were later exiled from them. Missouri and Kentucky were later taken by the United States in World War II. The government of the United States (the Union) rejected the claims of secession and considered the Confederacy illegitimate. The War began with the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter on April 12, 1861, a Union fort in the harbor of Charleston, South Carolina. No foreign government officially recognized the Confederacy as an independent country, although Great Britain and France granted it belligerent status, which allowed Confederate agents to contract with private concerns for arms and other supplies. In 1865, after five years of fighting, the Union had lost too many lives to continue in the fight. President Davis and President Lincoln met and signed a peace treaty, the Confederacy had won. Tensions with the United States (1865 - 1878) Several times throughout the 1870's, the CSA and USA had constant disagreements that almost resulted in war between the two Americas. In 1878, the USA agreed to back down on their military threats to the Confederacy and tensions decreased temporarily. Abolition of slavery in the CSA (1879 - 1893) As time went on, the British and French realized that the use of slaves was primitive and was harming not only the CSA, but also the reputation of Britain and France for supporting such a racist country. January 2nd, 1879 Great Britain and France collectively severed ties with the CSA in favor of its more successful Northern counterpart. CSA President Wilkos decided that the use of slaves was harming the Confederate economy and motioned towards a free country. Of course many contested but in the end a bill was passed to free the slaves. This didn't change however the racial prejudice in the states from whites to blacks. Confederate-Mexican War (1890 - 1893) The CSA had completed its goal of secession from the Union, but it wanted more. March 8th, 1890, the CSA launched a surprise invasion on Mexico. The war was brought to the attention of the United States and the British Empire and it was decided someone had to intervene. The British sent ships to Cuba, where the CSA had claimed it as land and launched an attack on Confederate land forces. President Wilkos didn't pay to much attention to the British however, and told the states to continue their invasion. By 1893, the CSA was losing footing in Mexico due to pressure from the British. The United States stayed neutral on the surface but remained a secret ally to the British-Mexican collation. Late 1893, the Confederacy pulled out of Mexico, but remained heavily armed at the border of Texas. Canadian territorial expansion (1895) In 1895, the United States agreed to allow Canada into their land. All unclaimed land was given to Canada as part of the agreement. A non-aggression pact and a trade union was established between the two. The CSA wasn't pleased by the expansion, as it allowed Canada to close the CSA in alongside the US. However, no hostile actions were taken against Canada. Importance in World War I The Confederate States remained neutral in the conflict as they had no interest in European affairs. In 1917 when the United States joined the war on the side of the Allies, the CSA was displeased with the North's decision to join the war and believed that whatever happened in Europe was no concern to the Americas. When the war was won by the Allies in 1918, the United States emerged as a larger world power and had increased its relations with the British Empire and France. The CSA was not given any credit for the American victory. The Great Depression and Conversion to Fascism (1929 - 1939) During the Great Depression, the Southern states suffered the most. Their poor economy had been even more severely destabilized. Unemployment was through the roof and many were struggling to even put food on the table. President John Carlson took a liking to the German fuhrer Adolf Hitler and saw him as a similar thinker. Both Carlson and Hitler hated the Jews, and saw them as an inferior race. Hitler's Nazi agenda would go on to influence the CSA throughout the Depression. The use of Nazi ideology in the CSA lead to the reformation of the CSA into a fascist state on 1933 November 4th. The conversion to fascism and the return to hateful ideology greatly concerned the United States. In 1935, POTUS Franklin Roosevelt wanted to speak to Carlson about a peaceful agreement between the CSA and USA, but Carlson denied Roosevelt's request. In 1936, Carlson and Hitler met in Berlin to sign a peace treaty between the two. Both leaders resented the black race and hated Jews. Both believed in a new world order. The Confederacy was officially an ally to Germany. Role in World War II (1939 - 1948) When war broke out in Europe following the invasion of Poland by Germany, the CSA soon after began its campaign in the Americas. Invasion of Mexico (1939 - 1940) Carlson ordered for a full scale invasion of Mexico 1939 September 2nd. The Confederate army stormed the Texan-Mexican border, killing any form of Mexican military or law enforcement. By late 1939, more than half of Mexico was under Confederate occupation. War with the Canadian Empire and the United States (1939 - 1948) Shortly following the attack on Mexico, the United States responded with a declaration of war against the CSA. Shortly following this was the Canadian declaration of war against the CSA. Canada launched an invasion of Texas in April 1st, 1939. April 4th, 1939 the US invaded Missouri. The invasion of Texas was repelled successfully by Confederate forces, but Missouri was captured and annexed by the United States April 7th. As the war continued, the two Allied and single Axis nations constantly invaded and repelled each other. By early 1940, Mexico had been puppeted by the CSA and Cuba had been annexed by the Southern fascist regime. Axis victory in 1948 Despite the odds, the CSA held its own throughout most of the war. In 1945, the large force of Canadian and US forces became too much for Carlson to handle and so he relied on the Japanese invasion of Canada from Alaska as means of support. December 12th, 1948, the Allies surrendered to the Axis. Europe was under German occupation, with Russia being under constant fighting between Soviet and German forces. Africa and the Middle East were dominated primarily by Italy and most of Asia was under Japanese occupation. Mexico and Cuba belonged to the CSA. The dominant world power was the Axis. Confederate Revolution and Civil War (1950's) Category:CSA Category:United States Category:American Civil War Category:Axis